


Cherry Wine

by princessdi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crushes, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Forest Sex, Mild Smut, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Relationship, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25835323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessdi/pseuds/princessdi
Summary: The first time Gilbert and Erzsébet trust themselves to the other. They grow to realize it won't be the last.
Relationships: Hungary/Prussia (Hetalia)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Cherry Wine

**Author's Note:**

> I feel it's important to say that the title is inspired by 'Strawberry Wine' by Deana Carter, not the Hozier song. The Carter song takes place in summer so I switched the fruit to 'cherry,' as I imagine this taking place in spring.

_Outside modern Miskolc, 1630._

The forest was alive with its usual sounds of rustling leaves and chirping songbirds. With the midmorning sun twinkling through the trees, it was the epitome of serenity. Or, it would have been if not for an increasingly exasperated Gilbert, who was stomping about. A letter was gripped tight in his hand, some of the ink smearing onto his fingertips. He glanced at it again and scowled. “Damn woman could tell me which forest, but not where in it she would be.”

He peered behind every bush and looked up every tree, but it was all in vain. There was no trace of her. He considered himself a skilled hunter, but she proved to be better than any beast he’d tracked before. Frustration began building within him as the feelings of failure and worry over whether she tricked him settled in. He would search for only a little while longer before leaving.

As he headed deeper into the trees, he heard what he thought was a woman’s laugh in the distance. Excitement replaced angst and he began running after its sound. There in the center of the clearing he found her. She was climbing up its branches, her speed and dexterity reminding him of a squirrel. When she reached the top, she stood up high and proud with her chest puffed out. “I am Erzsébet Hédervár, warrior queen of this forest and all others!” Her voice rang throughout, clear and confident.

Gilbert felt his breath leave his body. With how the light caught her face and the wild aura around her, he felt sure he’d never seen anyone so beautiful. Momentarily, he forgot where he was. He shook his head, bringing himself back to reality. He picked up a nearby stick and charged forward with it raised. “Her majesty best be ready to defend her throne for I am here to claim it as my own.”

She jumped in surprise, completely unaware that he had been near. When she saw him, she smirked. “Have you really come to battle me?” He pointed his makeshift sword at her, a challenging smile on his face. She shrugged. “Fine. Have it your way.”

She jumped down from the tree. Before he had the chance to react, she crashed into him. He collapsed beneath the force of her weight, pinned below her. He let out a slight groan, shifting to move a rock he’d landed on. “Well there’s an attack I hadn’t expected.”

Giggling, she lifted her head from his chest. “I can’t go with the same old. I like to keep you on your toes.”

He looked into her eyes and heard the roar of his heart in his ears. He suddenly became very aware of his hands resting on her lower back. His cheeks grew a slight pink. Words, he needed words. Gilbert couldn’t stare at her like this for eternity, even if there was a growing part of him that wanted to. “Does a warrior queen have a place besides her for a loyal knight instead? I don’t need your throne.” He bit his tongue, feeling more wanting to bubble out, but afraid of what his feelings meant. He wanted to look away from her eyes, but unable to.

“It doesn’t feel wise to make a would-be traitor into my most loyal servant.” She shrugged, smiling. “But, for you, it’s different. You’re the exception.” Erzsébet noticed the look in his eyes. She glanced away. “Are you alright?”

“Me? I’ve never been better.” His earnestness confused him. Out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed a large patch of flowers several meters away. A memory hit him, followed by an idea. “Get up. I want to show you something.”

As soon as he was free, he jumped up. He went for her hand, but hesitated. He had done so many times when they were children and thought nothing of it, but now it felt charged with strange energy. He took hold of her wrist instead, deeming it safer, and led her along.

He sat among the flowers, not worried about crushing some due to their abundance. He picked daylilies and daisies by the stems, tying them together. He felt her curious stare on him and smiled. “Doesn’t every queen need a crown?”

“When did you learn how to make those?” Watching him – he who was always brash, reckless, and impatient – be so delicate in his creation left her with a feeling of disbelief. Until this very moment, she could never imagine him out in a clearing making flower crowns for fun, or whatever this was. But here he was, revealing a hidden soft side.

“When we were children, I made Toris teach me after I saw him making some for a group of girls. I didn’t want the damn heretic to know more than me. I usually make a bunch when I need to do _something_ with my hands.” He flicked his eyes up to her before returning them to his work. “Though, you’re the first person I’ve made one for.” The embarrassment of that confession hung over him.

She thought nothing of it, sitting on her knees in front of him. “Then I’m honored.” Her voice was much sweeter than he’d ever heard it, as if he truly were bestowing upon her the greatest honor.

Once finished, she admired his handiwork. Erzsébet was impressed, it was gorgeous. Anything forged by his hands should have no claim to beauty, but reality defied all expectations. He leaned forward, holding her gaze the entire time. Gilbert placed the crown upon her head as he whispered, “For her majesty.” He was so close; she could see the different shades of red that made up his eyes. She had never seen such richer and breathtaking colors. When the light hit them so, she believed they were the rarest rubies of all.

It felt as if she were under some kind of spell. Without a single thought, she closed the gap between them and kissed him. His lips were warm and foreign, yet familiar at the same time. She jolted back, realizing what and with who she had done. If she hadn’t been so shocked by her actions, she would’ve noticed how he returned them.

She put a hand to her chest, processing what had happened. “I’m sorry, I have no idea what got into me! I really wasn’t thinking, it all happened so fast!”

High off euphoria, Gilbert couldn’t stop a dazed smile from spreading across his face. He touched his index finger to his lips in disbelief. Repressed dreams had come to life. His focus narrowed in on her as she became his center of gravity. She was still acting foolish, stammering out so many apologies that she didn’t see his reaction. He smiled and shook his head. The one time her usual level of observance would be appreciated, she forgets how to use it.

He decided he would have to show her then. He would blow the fog from out her eyes, bring her back down here with him. He cupped her cheek with one hand and, with his thumb, shushed her. “There’s nothing to apologize for. Come back here.” He gently brought her back towards him.

“I shouldn’t have done that! It was silly of me to. I don’t know why-”

“Breathe, there’s nothing to worry about. I’m not mad. See? I’m not mad at all.” He slowly leaned in closer to her, not wanting to startle her with any sudden movements. He met her eyes and in them saw what they both felt. “I’m not mad,” he whispered against her lips. Gilbert felt a shiver go down her spine and smiled. He kissed her, then, grown tired of their separation.

How strange his lips felt! The sensation of it all felt novel – the texture, the taste, the wetness. There was still distance between their bodies and Erzsébet found herself despising it. Her arms snaked around his waist, she tugged him towards her. He allowed himself to be moved, nothing to be gained from resisting her.

Still, the kiss left her wanting _more_. There was more of him to be found and she had a growing determination to discover every inch. With her teeth, she teased his bottom lip. She was fortunate that he was in a good mood today and could be made easily compliant. He opened his mouth and greedily invited her tongue in.

It was more tender than all their previous fights, but twice as passionate. Neither wanted to cede complete dominance to the other, making their tongues compete and dance. Her fingers snaked through his hair and he had never desired more to be touched. He lifted her so that she was straddling his lap. Feeling cheeky, he slid his hands lower. There was a second where he feared that she would slap him for his daring. Then he remembered that he was not like the men he’d seen attempt the same maneuver; that he was special for his attraction was reciprocated and that his touch was wanted. 

Erzsébet shifted her hips, unintentionally causing him to moan. Puzzlement filled her at the sound. What was so bad about what she had done? There was a hardness poking against her inner thigh and realization dawned on her. She smirked, full of sinful mischief. “Should I keep doing _this_?” She grinded against him for added emphasis. 

He moaned again, his head nestled in the crook of her neck. A lust like he had never known came over. Old shame began to bubble up as a result, but then he breathed in the scent of her hair and dropped it. If it was for her, there was nothing impure in his desire. “Don’t tease if you’re going to stop.” It was more plead than anything else, but he didn’t care. Desire created desperation and Gilbert was at her mercy.

She rocked her hips against him once more. Still, the action felt clumsy. There had to be better ways to achieve her intended result. “Actually, I have a better idea.” Cool hands touched warm belly and she relished how he bit his bottom lip in anticipation. This, too, was a power she could wield against men. Her fingers wrapped around him and Erzsébet watched him squirm.

He gasped, overwhelmed with the electricity of her touch. Speech seemed distant to him now, but he wanted to give her encouragement. More than that, Gilbert wanted her to share with him this feeling. He bit into her neck right on the border of pleasure and pain. The world was spinning around him and all he could think of was her. 

He began removing his shirt, the craving to feel her in full no longer able to be suppressed. When she saw his exposed skin, her hand tragically stopped and he had to resist frowning. He watched her study the numerous scars across his body. Normally this reaction didn’t bother him. The weight of her stare prickled his skin. Any flaws that may have been there before now felt enhanced under her examination. He was embarrassed to have the body of a warrior instead of a lazy prince. 

It wasn’t judgement she was feeling, but wonder. She left a trail of kisses from his shoulder down, kissing each of his scars with a sweetness neither of them had known prior. Some she had seen many times before, when they were younger and had more innocence. Others were new, forged in battles she hadn’t witnessed, battles she would ask him about later. While he was a braggart, she enjoyed hearing of his escapades. If she knew how he would have reacted, she would’ve told him he was beautiful. “Lie down,” was what she said instead, hoping to convey her thoughts through her tone.

He obeyed, watching her with curiosity and hunger. She freed him from what was left of his clothes and took him in his mouth. Their eyes met – his full of wonderful shock and hers studying his every move.

He closed his eyes and laid his head against the ground. Pleasure of a kind he’d never known flooded his senses. He could think of nothing but this moment, could see nothing but her own beauty. Disgust for the Church rose when he considered how anything this magnificent could be locked behind a wall of sin. If this was to be amongst the divine, then she was his angel. His only regret was not knowing sooner. “Erzsébet,” he whispered like a promise. He winced at her overzealousness. “Ow, watch your teeth. Please.”

Her caution made it that much better. A sense of devilish curiosity compelled her to try new techniques. Careful not to hurt him, she began implementing her tongue in, stroking his shaft with it. Apparently, it was more than satisfactory.

Gilbert bucked his hips, biting his lip to suppress a groan. Her skill was beyond what he could have ever been prepared for. She had brought him too far to the edge and, while it drove him wild, it was the opposite of what he currently wanted. “Ah, stop. Not yet.” He nudged her back, freeing himself from her.

Hurt and insult dominated her face. “Did I do something wrong?” She felt herself growing defensive against what she imagined he would say.

“Nothing. I just want to be fair.” He unbuttoned her shirt and removed it with careful tenderness. He folded it, providing her with a pillow. Gilbert’s gaze traveled up her body and he sighed. “There’s never been a more beautiful woman than you.” He traced his fingers lightly over her thigh, writing out ‘ _wunderschön_.’

She rolled her eyes at him. “Don’t be ridiculous.” She had thought of herself as many things, but ‘beautiful’ had never seemed important to consider. Afterall, beauty didn’t make one a good person. She had met many gorgeous snakes and liked none of them more for their looks.

“I’m not being ridiculous, I’m being honest.” It was his turn to roll his eyes. “I’ll prove it to you if you want to be stubborn.” With an intent to worship, he took her breast in his hands and kissed it. He looked up at her, their eyes meeting. He took her nipple in his teeth and took pride in her moan. 

Erzsébet shivered from his breath. Her body tingled throughout, and she felt a magnetic force behind her bellybutton craving more. She sighed from his sucking and pushed him closer into her breast with her left hand. Pain traveled up her spine and she smacked his shoulder. “Not so hard!”

He gave her an apologetic kiss. “This should be less painful.” She watched him remove her pants and lay down between her legs in wonder. His mouth was warm and rippled shudders throughout her body. She whined, each of his movements ricocheting like lightning in her bones. She wrapped one leg around his back, needing more of him with wretched desperation.

The lighting clouded her vision, white and hot, providing her with momentary blindness. Her breathing hitched as all her nerves came alive at once. She moaned, louder than she’d wanted, unable to contain herself. Erzsébet wondered what he’d done to her only to find that she didn’t care. She tangled her hands into his hair, grabbing it by the fistful. She knotted her fist in his hair, gripping him tightly. Her hips jerked up and he slid one arm beneath her to hold her like this. “Ah, Gil!” Her body betrayed her, even her mouth, which couldn’t stop speaking of its own accord.

Despite her moaning – or, more likely, because of – he increased his tempo. She knew what he demanded and found her strength to fight it decreasing. While she wanted it as much as him, she had hoped to make him work harder. She orgasmed on his lips, providing him with well-earned satisfaction. He stuck his head up, smirking at her - all ego, and no modesty. Not tired so easily, she pulled him into a kiss. She tasted herself on him and felt her fire increase.

He angled her hips to him and two became one. Each were overwhelmed with the sensation of the other. Both were shocked by how perfectly they fit together, though they knew they shouldn’t be. In their hearts, they had known that for years now.

They found a rhythm that worked for them, the beat to the song they were composing together. It was quickly growing to become Erzsébet’s favorite. She ran her fingers down his forearms, admiring his muscles. She had always appreciated his strength but found herself doing so in new ways. She was going to tell him as much before her mind became flooded with more important sensations. Arms thrown around his neck, she arched up her back and suspended herself up to meet him. He made use of his proximity to her in bringing her closer to a second euphoria. 

Gilbert explored parts of her she previously hadn’t realized existed. He was running on instinct, only knowing what to do and not why. He loved hearing her say his name, loved hearing how she said it as both command and plead. Never one to think her weak, he took it as the former and increased the tempo at which he moved. Still desiring sweetness, he gave her a reverent kiss.

Despite this sensuous onslaught, she mustered enough power to roll him onto his back. She gave a devilish smirk at his betrayed shock. “My turn,” she purred in his ear. She wanted to share this with him, to be the cause of his euphoria as he was to hers. How he reacted to her every move was shameless and lacking all dignity. While there was a certain erotic appeal, she found it to be more adorable than anything else. His defenses had always been weak to her. Now, they were perilously so. 

His hands traveled up her sides, eager to learn every curve of her body. She felt so perfect in his hands that he again thought of how naturally she fit him, as if providence had determined upon this before their births. If he had no greater destiny than her, he decided that that would still be enough for him. In this moment, he needed no higher calling than her.

Erzsébet felt a tug for him in her heart. ‘Not now,’ she thought, not wanting to deal with the growing complexity of her feelings. Not while she wanted to experience every second with her full attention. No, now she wanted to drive him wild, to make him forget everything that wasn’t her. She slowed her hips down maddeningly slow.

Gilbert groaned in frustration. “Quit torturing me, Erzsi,” he growled through gritted teeth. Being so helpless, she found he had a pathetic charm. “Please,” he whimpered, turning from wolf to mere pup.

He should be grateful he was dealing with a merciful goddess. She shifted, changing her positioning. A madness settled over him, fully giving into the ecstasy that was her. He was nothing more than clay in her hands and he knew it but didn’t fear it. He trusted her, knowing she understood him deeper than anyone else. He never needed words to tell her what he wanted. Begging for release would be wasted breath. He’d much rather spend it on her skin, which he kissed with deep yearning. She would feel his request in his action. 

She responded to it in the affirmative. Gilbert felt her thighs tighten around him and stroked them. Her muscles were well earned from centuries of galloping across the lands, riding atop her noble steed. If he was being particularly crass, he appreciated how that skill benefited him now. One day he would tell her that, when she was in a good mood and would have a tolerance for that kind of joke. With how she smiled down at him, he knew that day would come.

Neither were able to last longer. Exhausted, Erzsébet collapsed in a ball on top of him. She focused on the quick rise and fall of his chest and how it gently lifted her. It reminded her of when they were children and she would force him to push her on a swing. Gilbert always grumbled and complained but brought her high into the air to where she believed she could jump and transform into a bird. This had a similar, yet magically different feeling.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, not wanting to give her up now that he’d had her. Once he found himself theoretically able to speak again, Gilbert realized he had no words. With equal parts awe and adoration, he realized she had fucked him speechless. He kissed the top of her forehead, hoping his actions could say what he couldn’t.

For her part, Erzsébet found him to be the most comfortable of beds. She nuzzled her head into his chest, deciding that she would prefer to never leave this position again. She let her arm hug him closer, enjoying the sensation of feeling him so intimately. There were words she was tempted to say but knew better than to bring up, thinking they could destroy what she already considered irreplaceable. She couldn’t have that, not now.

“You’re incredible,” he spoke with complete veneration for everything she was and represented to him. He promised to himself that he would fight to keep this kind of hope in his life, no matter the cost. He was drunk off her and in disbelief over what transpired. If he wasn’t so convinced of his greatness, he would feel unworthy. “You’re everything anyone could ever dream of – brilliant, courageous, noble, compassionate. And what am I to you?”

She sat up and looked him in the eyes, needing him to understand her earnestness. She smiled, her features softening into what she would recognize years later as love. “Just the same.” She stroked his jaw with her thumb. “Why so modest? That’s not like you.”

His vulnerability frustrated him, so unused to it he was. Gilbert looked away. “Maybe I should go.” Leaving was better than having to deal with the unfamiliar, the bewildering.

When he started to rise, she pinned him down. She stared at him with a quiet intensity, willing him to comprehend the full extent of her meaning. “Stay. I’m living not too far away.” Seeing that he was reacting slow, Erzsébet smiled. “I want you here with me.” 

All was clear now to him. He smiled, feeling at home once again. “Then I’ll stay.” He gathered their clothes before picking her up as she were his bride. Getting dressed would be time wasted, time they didn’t wish to lose. Gilbert kissed her cheek by her ear, whispering, “Lead the way.”


End file.
